Chasing Angels
by Atheniandream
Summary: The task of chasing them, and letting them lie to rest.


Title: Chasing Angels  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Depressing. Apart from that NO.  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, surprised much?  
Spoilers: None.  
Season: Seven, almost any past six. That leaves seven.  
Rating: PG-13 maybe :)  
Summary: The task of chasing them, and letting them lie to rest.  
Author's notes: Experimenting with Relationship's end. Not good.  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
Chasing Angels  
  
Eyes. For looking.  
In and out of souls, searching faces.   
Taking in what's staring you blindly in the face.  
Inevitability.  
Both Metaphorically and such like.  
  
"I love him, Jack." The person was irrelevant. Just another passing face in the crowd.  
  
Fingers itching, buzzing to smooth the rough touch of his.  
Touch. To welcome and to deny all.  
  
"I'm sorry if it hurts. But it's the truth."  
  
His eyes pearl, becoming hazed for a second.  
But he doesn't falter. Was trained not to.  
  
"Why'd you tell me this? Now?"  
  
Blues flash to Browns.  
Glassy and beautiful.  
Laced with a tender shyness.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to believe a lie."  
  
"What is the lie?"  
  
Recollection. Spurring Guilt. Passion.   
Fuel for all hearts to burn a little longer.  
  
"That I'm not in love with you."  
  
"So. You are?" His reply came with a sort of lingering question in his throat.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I love him." A pang of guilt again. "I'm in love with you. But I love him. And   
I'm not willing to break his heart."  
  
"We can't work together anymore."  
  
Foundations, now serving as bitter cursors to the stars, now serve to direct their fate.   
Their passions drifting, spacing themselves, getting away.  
Causing space irreversible.  
  
He was right.  
They couldn't jeopardize such a venture.  
For fear, of betrayal, rejection, and hurting everyone in 'their' mistakes.  
  
"I'm Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For moving, drifting. For letting myself love someone else."  
  
Burning, a tear escapes in the darkness that enfolds them in the night sky.  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. You did the right thing. You're braver than I am."  
  
"No. I just run easy."  
  
She doesn't rest her head on his shoulder.  
She wouldn't tempt disaster in learning from the past.  
  
"I think I should retire."  
  
That statement, no longer holds the promise that it once did anymore.  
Promises of love, and comfort, of chances, and living life.  
  
"Won't you miss it?"  
  
Eyes flicker once more. As if to solidify the rising reply.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
"Back atcha." His reply didn't fuel a smile on her face.  
  
Instead, before he could react, she kissed him gently.  
Despite the cold outside, he lips were warm, and lingered on his bottom lip for a second,   
tugging at it as her right hand reached up slightly, and ever so lightly rubbing the back   
of her thumb on the curve of his chin.  
Reliving fire.  
The two moons shadowed his face, highlighting his exceptional features, and leaving the   
rest for dust.   
The moon did nothing, but remind him of the reason that she had his heart.  
Which presented itself in quiet obviousness.  
  
Sitting back, she removed herself from him. Standing up.  
"So long, Colonel Jack O'Neill. You'll always have the keys to my heart." She spoke with  
a reassuring frankness and simplicity.  
  
For now.   
She was to return to earth, to her boyfriend and her life.  
He wouldn't be following.  
He always wanted to retire off world.  
What better place to, he thought.  
  
He tried to forget that she'd walked away.  
+++++++++++++  
  
Letting go. Is probably the hardest thing to do.  
And all you can do is hope.  
Hope for the future. Chasing your Angels.  
And hope that you may get the chance that you've been dreaming of.  
Before it's too late.  
  
When do you know that it's too late?  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Been away a while.  
And experimenting with the way in which I'd like their relationship to end.  
If you feel the urge for a sequel, then feed, please.  
I mite just do one.  
WARNING: ALWAYS FEED :)  
  
Athena "I'm back. What? Fine. I'll go." 


End file.
